


Gryffindor Blood

by themis_ceres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry/Luna - Freeform, Hermione/Remus/Sirius, Multi, OT3, Pregnancy, just a passing mention of, post-war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore gets a Christmas reminder about how powerful love is by an unusual family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor Blood

Christmas 2006

 

“Didn’t you _know_ Professor?”

Albus pulled his gaze away from the figures on the couch and shook his head.

“I feel that…” he paused. “It’s possible that during the war much that slipped passed us.”

Harry nodded tightly. “They _are_ happy though.”

Albus smiled. “That’s good.”

Placing a hand on Dumbledore’s forearm Harry offered a small smile. “Love Professor, it’s all about love.”

He turned to leave but ended up just tapping the door jam instead.

“She’s pregnant.”

Albus turned. 

“Luna?”

Harry grinned and shook his head. “No, not yet anyway.”

Running a hand through his messy hair Harry turned his face to the figures on the couch and nodded over to them.

“She is.”

Albus titled his head, brow furrowed. “Do they know whose-”

Harry shook his head. 

“But it’ll be a Gryffindor that’s for sure.”

Both men smiled.

“Okay, then.”

“Good night Headmaster.” 

“Good night Harry.”

Taking one last look into the library Albus too made his way up the grand staircase of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. 

-

Hermione was lying comfortably stretched out on the ancient green sofa, and at the ends sat the two men who she loved unconditionally.

She released a contented sigh.

Sirius was dragging surprisingly gentle fingers through her hair as she listened to his heart thud away under his shirt. His breath was sweeping over her cheek in rhythmic fashion. The whole effect was not only calming but drowsing in fact.

Remus’s calm even voice floated from the other end of the couch. He was reading from one of Mrs. Black’s old books, a collection of poetry from an era long passed. His gripped loosened as she flexed her feet a couple times, the soreness of the swelling was highly underestimated in her opinion.

Hermione absently rubbed a hand over her ever expanding belly. She truly believed that receiving these two men into her life was the best thing that had happened to her.

“ _Oh_!”

Both men temporarily stopped their idle ministrations.

“It kicked.”

Sirius made eye contact with Remus over Hermione’s head and couldn’t help his smile.

“Really?”

Remus smiled back.

“That’s wonderful!” 

The baby kicked again, harder.

“Bloody hell!” 

They slowly helped her to sit up.

Ever the worrier Remus frowned down at them. “Are you okay?”

Hermione smiled up reassuringly and nodded.

“Yeah… that was one solid kick though.”

Sirius grinned.

Oh yeah, either Ronald James or Rose Jean was _definitely_ going to be a Gryffindor and by the looks of it, on the Quidditch team too. 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-registered at ff.net


End file.
